


You where meant to be mine.

by shootingstargirl120



Series: Miracles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Severus is really a big softy, Unfaithful Harry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Harry needed this. He needed Severus to be rough and brutal with him. Loving him was his wifes job.





	You where meant to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another 3 year old fic i wrote and cleaned up for you guys. Orginally I intended it to be a 4 part series but only got around to writing the first 2 parts. I will complete those last two parts in between working on my ‘the cheating letters’ series and ‘Shadow Man’ . I hope yall enjoy :)

This is how it always happened. Flesh and bone crashing together in a fight for dominance. Nails biting and cutting into pale and tan flesh. the heavy lump in severus's stomach that he couldn't seem to shake during their weekly meetings. 

He knew that he had ran out of miracles when he woke up in st Margo alive and well after the final battle. The boy who had now killed Voldemort anxiously griping his hand. Yes that day was the end of all the miracles Severus would have in his life. He knew this yet the lump stayed. reminding him that all he wanted was for the now long haired man that he was currently tangled with against the wall to be his. 

"I missed you" harry gasped out as severus briefly pulled away. He growled in response unwilling to admit he had been a wreck sense the moment harry had left him last week. Potion stained fingers tightly griped harry's long brown hair and slammed him harder against the wall. the painful thud of his head bouncing of the stone caused harry not to cry out but to moan. This is what he needed. Harry craved the pain And that's what severus gave him. No matter how much he longed to caress, kiss, and make love to harry. no that was not his role. His was of the old mean dungeon bat harry had saved during the final battle, the one with the power to hurt him the way he craved and nothing else. loving him was his wife's job. 

Severus bit down on Harrys neck drawing blood when the image of Ginny’s red hair resting on harry's chest after a round of love making crossed his mind. "Merlin sev..i need..ah!" Harry moaned loudly as his shirt was ripped off of him and he was thrown onto the cold stone floor of the dingy hotel that they always went to. Severus was on top of harry in seconds scratching long trails of blood along his tan torso he wanted him to have something to explain to his wife. He leaned down to Harrys ear as he did so making sure to press their clothed members together grinding roughly 

"what do you need harry?" He was a beautiful mess under severus. Who wanted to forget the image of the tan god panting with bruised lips and blood stained skin underneath him. The scars from the war had seemed to multiply in the years afterwards much to Ginny’s silent confusion. Only harry and severus knew the truth. That harry had begged and pled to have severus scar him. that he wanted reminders of the pain.

Severus ran a long finger along the raised pale mark on Harrys hip he left when they first started this horrid affair, Causing harry to pant. " I need..you sev please I'm going mad" smirking evilly severus slowly pulled off Harrys pants grunting in approval at the lack of underwear. Tracing a sharp nail along the underside of Harrys dick he locked eyes with those endless green pools "beg for it...harry let me hear how much you want me" harry closed his eyes groaning trying to squirm into his touch "please Merlin! Please fu-" he was cut off by the sharp slap across his face. "look at me while you do it" the words where dripping with venom that caused Harry to moan and arch unconsciously searching for the mans hand. Severus not wanting to wait anymore started tracing his nails along Harrys hip bones and thighs avoiding the one spot he knew harry wanted him to touch the most to spur the boy along. He didn't even bother hiding his smirk when harry opened those heavenly green eyes to lock with his coal black ones " please severus i need you... I need you inside me! Please please fuck me? I need it ill go mad if you don't. Oh Merlin please severus!" severus bit back a moan at the sinful sight beneath him and the torturous way Harry said his name. The red that now flushed on tan skin from having to keep eyes open and locked on severus did something to him, unlocked something primal inside his mind. 

‘No one should get to see him like this but me.’ Severus thought as he quickly pulled his own clothes off. "well sense you begged like a slut I guess ill give you what you so desperately want Potter."   
Severus went to coat his fingers in the lube he had at the ready when Harrys hand covered his and he spoke in a shaky voice "no- I I want to feel you rip me open sev..i need the.." Severus cut him off with a teeth clashing kiss. Not wanting the golden boy to see the flash of pain at his words that covered Severus’s face. This was his role.

The war had seriously messed up Harry. The night he wont talk about, what happened while he was captured to mess him up this bad? Severus didn't know. All he knew is that what ever it was, was so horrible that Harry needed these weekly abuses to keep his sanity.

He tasted blood in Harrys mouth. He wished it was chocolate instead. With that thought severus rammed himself into Harrys tight unprepared body. The scream of anguish harry Emitted as one of the most sensitive parts of his body was ripped violently apart would haunt severus's mind in the worst way in the upcoming days. He wasted no time giving Harry what he wanted. Spurring himself to be rougher with his body by thinking about harry and his wife. The children they now had. 

Harry moaned and cried as his sweet spot was slammed into again and again his eyes rolling back in ecstasy as he clawed at Severus's back trying to tether himself to reality. He knew he was close so Severus wrapped his pale hand around Harrys straining member wanting them to finish together. He pumped in time with his violent thrusts that where causing the stone floor to scrape the skin off Harrys back. "you. Were. Meant. To. Be.mine!" Severus growled as they both finished, Harrys passion filled scream echoing off the walls the pure pleasure he felt causing him to not be able to hear Snapes words. And just like that they where separated. Severus leaving harry on the floor panting trying to come to his senses as he walked over to the glass bottle of fire whiskey. He poured a generous amount into a cup and downed it in one go. Pouring another as he felt his lover sit on the bed near him still naked. He had to look away from the bloody and bruised body, upset that he could do that to Harry. He had spent years saving the boys life only to now brutally break him once a week.

"I...thank you professor" ah right his name was only for when he was inflecting pain upon Harry. "don't worry about it potter." Harry sighed as he began to get dressed Severus watching him while siping on his drink. 

Once he was dressed and his long hair was tied back in a lose pony tail Harry walked up to Severus kissing him on the cheek. "same time next week professor?" Severus nodded "of course potter we do this every week why would it change now?" Harry didn't catch onto the double meaning of those words or he just chose to ignore it in favor of keeping this horrid affair going. 

"Ginny is having a dinner party Wednesday all order members are invited I hope you come" this caused severus to grit his teeth in rage how dare he bring her up in their hideaway "get out" the words shook with anger stabbing at Harry who picked up on the the emotion "what?" The cup crashed against the wall fire whiskey everywhere severus couldn't control the rage he felt inside "I said get out Potter I’m done with you tonight" Harrys mouth snapped shut and he turned to leave not hearing the whispered "you where meant to be mine Harry..." As the door slid shut. 

Yes severus had ran out of miracles the moment Harry saved his life. Harry would never be his not in the way severus wished.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated:)


End file.
